makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Reimu Hakurei
Bio The Shrine Maiden of Hakurei Shrine, Reimu is the kind of shrine maiden that is ever-so-carefree and doesn't think about anything. She treats everyone fairly and equally, which makes her well-liked by even the most terrifying youkai. On the flip side, she doesn't treat anyone especially well and doesn't think of anyone as "special". While she's often seen with a wide assortment of humans and youkai, and does get along with them, she's actually alone in her heart. She may be kind of cold-hearted. Movelist Skill Cards *Youkai Buster: Reimu throws out a bundle of talismans that flies in a straight line. If you equip it to up, it shoots upward, and if you equip it to down, it shoots downward. *Mid-Air Ascension Kick: Reimu does a somersault kick. *Yin-Yang Orb: Reimu throws a yin-yang orb that bounces off the floor and the ceiling. *Dimensional Rift: Reimu teleports and strikes the opponent. *Hakurei Amulet: Reimu Fires multiple homing amulets. Increases shots if button is held. *Cautionary Border: Reimu generates a long-lasting field by throwing amulets. Can block enemy projectiles and stuns the enemy if they are hit. *Sliding Ascension Kick: Reimu performs a slide kick. Spell Cards *Fantasy Seal: Reimu shoots several rapid-fire powerful homing bullets at the opponent. She can also shoot downwards if she is jumping when this card is triggered. *Omnidirectional Dragon-Slaying Circle: Reimu has some talismans surround her. The talismans then form a barrier that will do damage to any opponent that gets close to her. Last Word *Fantasy Nature: Reimu does a somersault and throws a talisman at the opponent. If it hits, she will then appear holding her Purification rod up. Several talismans then attack the opponent before Reimu swings her rod down, creating a huge explosion. Misc. *Battle Intro: She floats down from the air and says “For the Hakurei Shrine!” *Taunt: She waves her rod and says “Is that all?” *Victory Pose: She hurls a yin-yang orb in the air, catches it and says, “Another incident solved.” Winning Quotes You should quit before you get hurt. No matter how many times you fight me, I'll always win. The power of the gods wins out in the end! It would be great if we got some more worshipers from this! Well, we'll fight after we have tea. Vs. Self: Could it be a bakedanuki? Vs. Marisa, Hsein-Ko, B.B Hood, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Arthur: Leave the Youkai extermination to me. Vs. Sakuya and Roll: Can't you be quiet and go run some errands like a good maid? Vs. Ichirin and Byakuren: I can't possibly lose to Buddhism, which doesn't drink sake. Vs. Seiga, Futo and Miko: I won't lose to such a selfish religion! Vs. Mamizou: Can you stop transforming into me? That doesn't even look like me.... Vs. Alice: I wonder if holding services for dolls on the side is profitable? But holding services sounds more like something a temple would do. Vs. Ryu, Juri, Sakura and Akuma: Next time, you should come have a test of courage at my place. You'll be frightened by the monsters there. Vs. Any sword using character: Don't run and cut at the same time. It's dangerous. Vs. Yukari: You always show up at the worst times...since you're not around at the worst times. Vs. Yuyuko: If a shrine maiden lost to a ghost, then it'd be all over. Vs. Morrigan, Demitri, Anakaris and Jon Talbain: A Darkstalker? Are you sure you’re not a youkai? Vs. Suika and Yuugi: I don't know any decent people who like to live underground. Vs. Aya and Frank West: Why do you show up in the newspaper photos? Can it be that you moved at ultra-high speeds after you pressed the shutter and so you managed to photograph yourself? Vs. Felicia and Mystia Lorelei: Amazing, how you can sing without even drinking. Vs. Wesker: What makes you think you’re a god if you can’t even beat a shrine maiden? Vs. Sanae: Even if you get enough people to open a branch shrine, everyone needs to donate. Profit is an indication of faith, so you want more situations where you can exterminate youkai. I guess I need to get some more people too... Vs. Shantae, Patchouli and Ken: Don't play with fire in front of me. You can't beat me with fire. Vs. Mokou: You're at least sort of human, right? Why are you burning? Vs. Shiekei: Before you talk about anyone else, how about you? You really didn't do anything wrong? Vs. Remilia and Flandre: Good girls go home quietly and go to sleep. Even if they are Vampires. Vs. Amaterasu: Oh my… Amaterasu? The sun goddess?! Vs. Cirno and Dan: How stupid. There's no way you can win against me. Vs. Mima, Shinki and Yumemi: It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you here. Too bad you had to leave so soon. Vs. Reisen and Kaguya: Oh, right. I saw the moon waning in a breakneck speed before. Was that you and your friends' doing? Vs. Asura: Will you calm down already? The god in my shrine keeps scaring away believers with his anger, and I don't need another one causing the same problem! Vs. M. Bison: Sorry, but Gensoukyo and its residents are my home, and I'll be damned if I let a big-chinned nut-job take it over. Vs. Gene: A hand blessed by the gods? Maybe I can finally solve my donation problem if I place it in the shrine. Vs. Meiling and Chun Li: Isn't Tai chi chuan just a form of exercise? Vs. Utsuho: I still don't understand this nuclear fusion. Why does it become hot after fusion? Vs. Guile: Well, you pull that kick off better than I do, I'll give ya that. Vs. Saki and Nitori: Girls your age shouldn't be playing with such weapons. Vs. Megaman and Zero: Call me if you ever need help hunting reploids. I could use the extra cash. Vs. Bass: If there's one thing I love about my job, it's beating arrogant tools like you to a pulp. Vs. Vergil: Well, at least you've got class. Vs. Captain Commando: What do you mean I was created by some guy in a basement?! Vs. Viewtiful Joe: This is a shrine, not a show stage for kids! Vs. Soki: Food for your troubles, master-less samurai? Vs. Batsu and Jin: Argh! It's bad enough having to put up with Suika's crap, but your antics take the cake! Vs. Hiryu: Next time, just ask instead of sneak up on me. I would have already given you supplies. Vs. Ruby Heart and Tron: Oh, no! You're not stealing what little money my shrine has. Vs. Hayato: Why don't you bring those kids over to the shrine during one of the festivals? Vs. Phoenix Wright: Actions speak louder than words, friend. Vs. Komachi: I've seen a lot of ghosts fly by lately. Not doing a very good job, are you? Vs. Iku: What did the dragon send you to do this time? Vs. Keine: What's in the past never mattered to me, so the future is all we can look forward to. Vs. Koishi: Do I know you? Vs. Kokoro: Still need help finding your mask? Vs. Rumia: What makes you think you can beat me when you still can't see in the dark? Vs. Wriggle: EEEEEW! I still can't stand bugs! Vs. Yuuka: Take good care of your garden. Vs. Kagerou: Down, girl! Vs. Date Masamune: What ever happened to a samurai’s sense of courtesy? At least give a donation. Vs. Kasen: Look, Kasen, I don't have time for your lectures. Why don't you go preach somewhere else? Vs. Hina: Chasing me away really isn't that nice. Vs. Spencer: This is one battlefield you shouldn't be on. I suggest you retreat. Vs. Kogasa: Just fall out of the sky, you stupid umbrella youkai. Vs. SonSon: Great. Just what I need. Another wild god on the loose. At least you're more down to earth. Vs. Nue: I guess anyone who doesn't want to show their true form isn't all that, even if they're a legendary youkai. Vs. Amingo: Such a weird looking youkai..... Vs. Medicine: Too much poison's going to be bad for you. Vs. Firebrand: Compared to most of the Youkai I fought....this was a Cake walk. Vs. Satori: I can see why no one really likes you. You never let anyone finish their sentences. Vs. Tessa: Hey! Who told you can have the Yin-Yang Orb?! Vs. Iesua: God's daughter? Good for you. Now, how do you plan to clean up the mess you made in my shrine? Vs. Cammy: You look like you've got a lot on your mind. Here's some green tea. It might clear your mind. Vs. Seija: And that was for robbing my shrine! Vs. Murasa: Whoa, the captain already? How convenient! Vs. Tenshi: Heaven seems hot. There's nothing to shade from the sun. Vs. Dr. Wily: A human part of an incident? Usually it’s a youkai. Vs. Nick: Hurry and clean yourself up. I don’t want your grime dirtying up my shrine. Now stand back and let me deal with those zombies. Vs. Nero: Demons and Youkai aren’t really the same thing. Westerners have a tendency to confuse the two. Ending (Reimu, Ruby Heart and Marisa are both sitting under a tree. Reimu looks a little unimpressed.) Marisa: Well, all’s well that ends well, am I right? Still, It was quite a challenge. Ruby Heart: Madam Reimu, why do you frown in a time like this? The dragon is defeated, and both our worlds are saved. Reimu: *Sigh* Every time an incident is resolved, the Yokai gather here for a giant party…. (The shrine is filled with both various Capcom and Touhou characters celebrating.) Reimu: ....And now all these new people here just make it worse. Marisa: So what? Their just having fun. Reimu: Even the culprits themselves are here. Tenshi: My, my. Consider this as a symbol of my apologies. Dr. Wily: Yeah, what she said. Reimu: *Sigh* This is going to scare away all the worshippers….and even worse, when this whole thing is over, I’m the one who has to clean it up. This is why I hate resolving incidents. Ruby Heart: And you call yourself a shrine Maiden? No wonder your shrine is always empty. You put your own needs above others. Marisa: Ah, leave her alone. She’s just a big grump. Reimu: …… Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Characters